


Days of his Wives - FINI

by Lupienne



Series: Days of his Wives [4]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Don't Take Seriously, F/M, alt ending, joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupienne/pseuds/Lupienne
Summary: 'Alternate ending' chapter to 'Days of his Wives' (Which is still currently in WIP status)





	1. Fini Part 1

Unbeknownst to Negan, Eugene expands his bullet factory and makes a few missiles. ‘Its time to end this,’ vows Rick Grimes. They march to Sanctuary… And attack!

The missiles cause great destruction to the old factory. It begins to cave and crumble and fires break out.

Nova and Shanda are on the roof sunbathing when a missile hits. As the roof caves, they fall to their deaths, too surprised to scream. Nova’s body explodes dramatically into gore and red viscera. The little bitch is a messy slob even in death!

In the penthouse, Negan grunts as he fucks Sherry up the ass. 'Is it in yet?’ she begins to sneer, when the roof falls on them. They are crushed and suffocated but Negan manages to breathe one last 'fuck’ before he croaks.

The integrity of the old building fails. It begins to collapse. Amber is trapped on the stairs with roaring flames behind and ahead. She takes a deep breath and runs through. Her fuzzy white coat catches alight and she’s engulfed in seconds. Her shrill screams echo down to join her fellow saviors below. Who perish, bleeding, burning, crushed and choking.

Sanctuary falls! Rick’s men quickly retreat. They cheer but Rick shushes them, commanding them to surround the rubble. They begin the ugly business of shooting down any savior who manages to escape the fallen empire.

Soon, after merciless gunfire, the moans of the dying within and without cease. There is but one survivor. Negan’s weird, skinny wife, Jazzi. She was outside when shit when down. Quiet and trembling with terror, she crawls through the debris, almost making it to the fence. Then Rick’s men spot her, and open fire!

She runs blindly through smoke towards the gate - and errs straight into the arms of chained walkers. They throw her down and dig in belly-first. The unlucky girl feels nearly every minute of the feast on her innards before falling unconscious and then, gone.

Rick steps back and observes the silent carnage. It’s horrible, but…

He brushes his hands together. 'And that,’ he says, 'Takes care of that.’

—

Epilogue

Team Rick stays nearby for days to ensure total eradication and salvage anything good once the fires burn out. Nothing stirs until day two. Rubble moves! A hulking walker emerges.

'Well, look who the fuck it is,’ laughs Rick Grimes.

Negan is still hot as fucking fuck - and still buried balls-deep in Sherry’s ass.

They push Gregory towards Negan. He screams, effectively attracting the brute of a walker. He lurches towards them, dragging Sherry along. Several men hold Negan down. A bullet is put into poor Sherry’s head and they carefully extract his rigor-mortised member from her butt.

They bring Negan back home to Alexandria. He growls walker-curses at them. They pull all his beautiful teeth and Maggie makes a necklace from them. He cleans up real nice and his leather coat is dusted off until it’s good as new.

Negan becomes the most popular attraction in the newly-established Alexandria Petting Zoo.

The end


	2. FINI PART DEUX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dramatic conclusion to FINI.

“ _Negan becomes the most popular attraction in the newly-established Alexandria Petting Zoo,”_ Negan read aloud from the battered composition book. He slammed the book closed and looked down at Nova.

She clapped her hands together. “So? Did you like it?”

“A fucking classic amongst literature.” He shook his head. “One...I appreciate you admitted you're a messy fucking slob.”

She scowled.

“Two...there is no way in motherfucking hell _anyone_ is touching these teeth. I'd rip every motherfucker limb from limb-”

“Ok, ok. You can keep your dumb teeth.”

“Three...and this is where you really lost all sense of reality...” Negan thrust the notebook back at Nova, and she took it. “Is in what universe would Sherry _ever_ let me take a hike up Fudge Mountain...?”

“Well, I thought I'd let you have some ass before you died-”

“Ahem.” Sherry entered the room, crossing her arms over her chest. “What exactly are we talking about here?”

“Oh uh...” Nova clutched her notebook, then fled from the room. “Nothing! Bye!”

“It's true, though, right, Sher? You ever gonna let me slither through your backdoor?”

She shoved him. “I'd rather have the roof cave in and crush me to death.”

 

NOT THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this was silly as fuck ;) The main story isn't much better, but feel free to check it out anyway! *blows kisses*
> 
> Also Revenge of Zombie Wives may become a thing. Heh.

**Author's Note:**

> I made these chapters as a sort of jokey form of venting over my frustrations with this story. I decided to delete them from/ upload them separate from the main story to eliminate any confusion and well... because they're pretty stupid. LOL!


End file.
